<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>choke by diobrandosleftshoe (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624089">choke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/diobrandosleftshoe'>diobrandosleftshoe (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, killing harmony - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of murder, Kokichi dies, Other, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pregame Danganronpa, kaede is super short yes thats important stfu, kaito sucks balls, madoka magica type beat, maki also murdered someone, maki dies, reast easy king, shuichi is stupid and gay, shuichi murdered someone, theres so much murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/diobrandosleftshoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>WOW that was longer than i had expected. but uhh yeah i'm sure you can guess what happened to poor kokichi reast easy king. I'm v v excited for this i have a lot planned and i'm gonna try and update as much as i can !!</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drag me into place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of my neighbors was having a garage sale, and my mom insisted that i go check it out since the kid that lived there was around my age and she wanted me to be friends with him or something. I really couldn't care less about him, but I still took the ten dollars and walked the half a block there. I didn't find anything good until I spotted this shoe box. It looked like it had someone's name on it but it was scratched out. When I opened it up it was full of cassette tapes with dates on them, around five or six years ago maybe. I took them up to the lady and she looked. Shocked? I asked how much she wanted for them and she told me to just take them. She looked..nervous for some reason. But hey, free stuff. Of course I took it home with me. I asked my mom if she had anything for me to play the tapes on so she went up to the attic and dug around for a bit before coming down with one of those little walkman things. I took it to my room and popped in the first tape. </p>
<p>Something about it felt..weird. But I still put on the headphones and pressed play..</p>
<p>"Is it..oh!! It's working!! Yayy..ummm hello!! my name is Shuichi Saihara, I'm seventeen years old and I go to Spring Field Academy!! I have lotsss of friends!! My bestest friend ever in the whole entire world is Kaede!! She's really short and fragile looking, but she's incredibly violent!! She broke some kids arm in math class once!! It's kinda cute haha..ummm next is my boyfriend, Rantaro!! Kaede keeps telling  me we aren't actually dating, but she had no idea what she's talking about! She doesn't know anything about love. Thennn we have Kokichi!! He's suppper little and suppper weak. He's a bit of a crybaby and he gets beat up a lot, but Kaede always beats up whoever even looks at him funny. Last and most certainly least, we have Kaito! I don't think he's actually a part of our friend group I'm convinced he's just trying to get a good fuck. He's kind of a dick. Kaede body slammed him once. I think he tried to grab her boob or something too. That was a completely different time though!!</p>
<p>"Ummmm what else is there..oh!! My birthday is September 7th, so that means I'm a virgo, which is kanay's sign so that mean's I got suuuuper lucky. I also looooove danganronpa!! It's SO good how could I NOT enjoy it??? My favorite character is nagito!! He's soooooo cool I wanna be JUST like him!! and ummm..oh!! Awww I have to goooo..my parents just got home so that totally sucks. Maybe I'll talk again tomorrow after school!! Or maybe I can get my friends to talk too!! We'll see. Anyways, signing off for now!! Hope whoever cares enough to listen to this has a GREAT day!! Bye bye!!"</p>
<p>That was..short..and a little odd..the way he so casually mentioned the one girl was really weird. I decided to start the next tape, since I still had a little bit of time before dinner. I popped out the first tape and switched it out for the second one. Hoping it wouldn't be as weird, I pressed play again..</p>
<p>"Uhmmm..oops!! Hey hey again! It's me, Shuichi. Duh. So I do actually have something to talk about today!! Well. I did yesterday, but I couldn't do that since we just met haha! Anyways, school was suuuuper boring today. Kokichi didn't show up to school today which made me sooo sad!! I love talking to him!! Since he's so cute..and fragile. I can say whatever I want to him and he wont be able to get mad at me or tell me that it's bad cus he's so scared!! Isn't that great!? But nooo he didn't want to come to school. I even tried texting him to ask him why he didn't come and he didn't answer me!! He hadn't even bothered to read my message!!! And I texted him like..eight times!! I thought he might have been sick. Like so sick that he couldn't even text me back, cus that's really the only reason he would have to leave me on delivered..right? Right!! Kaede told me that I should leave him alone because he's probably drained or something, but I told her that she was wrong. Cus she was. Kokichi LOOOVES me. He always answers me no matter what!! That's why I think he's so sick!! SOOOOO I decided to stop by his house to check on him after school!! I even picked up some of his favorite snacks before I went over there!! I knocked on his door and his mom answered. I LOOOOVE that woman. She's the sweetest person I've ever met and she's very very good at baking!! I asked her if kokichi was okay and she looked confused. She told me she was about to ask me the same thing? I asked what she meant and if he was home and she said he wasn't home, but that he left for school that morning. I told her he didn't come and I asked if he left his phone at home and she told me no and that all of his stuff that he normally takes is gone too so I just thanked her and went home. Maybe he got lost on his walk to school? Or maybe he ran away again? He's done it a few times before so I'm not really worried!! I think that maybe his phone just died and he hasn't been able to charge it yet!! That's definitely what happened and- oh!! Sorry hold on my phone won't stop buzzing let me just...</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Oh no..no no no please please I-"</p>
<p>The audio cut out. It sounded like he hit something or something big fell. Like. A chair or something. Something about this feels so so wrong..I think that's enough for now..this kid is really starting to freak me the fuck out. I. Think I'm gonna try and find out who the Kokichi kid is..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOW that was longer than i had expected. but uhh yeah i'm sure you can guess what happened to poor kokichi reast easy king. I'm v v excited for this i have a lot planned and i'm gonna try and update as much as i can !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lock the fire escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had the day off from school today so I thought I would be able to look into the Kokichi kid and hopefully listen to more tapes to figure it out, but my mom made me go shopping with her for most of the day and kept me downstairs and out of my room so I didn't get as much time to listen or look into that kid. I decided that it would be better to listen to the tapes, since I really had all the time in the world to google this Kokichi kid so it didn't really matter. By the time I had gotten the chance to listen to any other tapes it was getting late, but it's the only chance I had to listen to them without any interruptions. I took the next tape and popped it in. Here goes nothing I guess.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to school today. My parents think I am, but i'm not. I can't. Something happened to Kokichi and it had to have been bad. His parents know he likes to run away, so they wouldn't have called the police if they didn't think something bad happened. His mom is normally right about stuff like that I feel like she might be a psychic or something like that. She always knows whats going on with everyone. She kinda scares me. Yeah, she's very small and timid, but so is Kaede and she stabbed me on three separate occasions. The tiniest girls always do the most damage. It's kind of unfair. Anyways, I'm getting side tracked. I'm skipping school to find Kokichi. Or at least find someone who's seen him. He's my friend, and I care about him a lot. He's also small and he can't defend himself. Someone could have hurt him..and badly. It's happened before. He once got beat so bad he ended up in the hospital, but it wasn't by a student or anything. I don't think I'm supposed to be talking about that so I'm going to shut up now. I'll stop recording for now and pick up later once I've talked to people and school ends so I can head home. Maybe I'll talk to Kaede and Rantaro about it. Bye for now!!</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Okay!! I'm back. I had Rantaro and Kaede meet up with me after school. I told them it was about Ouma and Kaede said she would skip volleyball for it. We all talked about it and nobody had seen or heard from him ONCE the day he went missing. I'm starting to get worried. I mean. Yeah I was obviously worried before, but I'm even more worried now. I would have thought Kaede would have at least heard from him since he pretty much relies on her. She's hid him at her house so many times without anyone knowing, but I know how to tell when she's lying about something and she really hadn't seen or heard from him. I thought Rantaro would have too but he's kind of stupid and forgetful so I don't really expect much more from him. So he really didn't run away this time..I seriously think that somebody did something to him. I'm going to find him. I really hope he doesn't get hurt..if. I. UGHHHH nevermind!! I don't think that's something I can say. What if someone listens to this and calls the cops on me again? My mom would kill me. Speaking of my mom, miss ma'am is calling for me so I have to go now. Bye!! See you tomorrow hopefully."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ouma..is that his name? Maybe now I'll be able to accurately find out who this kid is. And if he's even still alive. This kid sounds like an absolute lunatic. What did he do to get the cops called on him? And what the fuck was he going to say that was bad enough to get the cops called on him?? I really want to look Shuichi up too, but I'm honestly scared of what I'm gonna find on him. I'm too tired for this and I feel like if I keep listening to these tapes tonight that I'm gonna have nightmares or something..but I wanna know more about this fucking kid. He sounds like such an idiot. But..there's this tone in his voice. It sounds like he's so obviously trying to mask it and make it seem sweet and welcoming, but it's like it's laced with poison or something. I want to at least know what this kid looks like. I think he mentioned the school he went to..I think it's close. Maybe they'll have a yearbook from his year in the library? I'll probably check it out tomorrow, I don't want to think about this before I go to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hii hi sorry for such a short chapter !! and also updating late lol but i'm gonna try and update more often now !!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. clever little things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went to the library today like I had planned. I told my mom I was gonna go study for chemistry so she would let me go, and it worked. I was looking everywhere for the yearbooks for a while and I didn't find anything. I was disappointed, but I'm not just gonna give up. I really wanna know more about this kid, so I just asked one of the weird old ladies that works at the library since there was really nothing else for me to do. Thankfully they had what I needed. I checked out a few different years just in case he wasn't in one of them. I brought the walkman with me so I could keep listening to the tapes on my walk. I'm nervous about these. I feel like I shouldn't have them. Like it's a cursed object or something, but I need to know what the fuck is going on in this kids head. It's scary, but it's interesting so I'm gonna keep listening..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey god it's me again. HA just kidding!! I have some updates actually! They found Kokichi's bag in a dumpster and reopened his case!! Isn't that amazing?? I don't really know anything else about it. I'm really hoping that his phone is in there or something. There's no way he didn't talk to anyone that day..I know there's at least one person who knows where he was. I've been trying to dig and figure it out since they reported him missing. I get the feeling it's someone we know..but someone unexpected, you know? Nobody really seems suspicious. I know Kaede has nothing to do with it, since she sucks ass at lying. Rantaro wouldn't dare lay a hand on Ouma, and Kaito can barely look at him without Maki threatening him. Not to mention he refuses to be alone with Kaito since they think Maki is gonna maul them or something. I dunno. UGHHH I feel like someone is lying to me. Like one of my friends. If they are I'm not gonna be fucking happy. I don't really like it when people keep things like that from me. I hate liars. Like a lot it's so annoying it makes me so mad when people lie..um. Anyways! I really think that this is going to be over soon. I mean, not a lot has really happened, but that's good!! Right?? If not a lot is happening it's because nothing bad happened to him, right? He's alive and well!! I know he is!! And he'll be home and back in school soon!! Or or or maybe this is a dream!! Yes, it's a dream and Ouma is at home right now and when I go to bed I'll wake up and Ouma will be home and happy!! Yeah!! Everything is okay and everyone is alrightt yep! I know this is true because I'm always right. Duh. Also I lucid dream a lot about normal stuff so it would make a ton of sense!! I'm so smart!! Welp. I guess it's not really necessary to be recording this, however, I can also probably say whatever I want and nobody will be able to get mad at me!! Like how Rantaros hands are too big and he doesn't take off his shoes when he should take off his shoes like seriously you're gonna get my sheets dirty!! If you're gonna be in my bed take off your fucking shoes it's not that hard!! Or Kaede isn't as tough as she tries to make everyone think she can't even ride a bike!! She tells people she legally isn't allowed to drive until she's 21 but that's a major lie she's just too scared to do anything and it's so weird?? Ugh. If I'm not dreaming this is gonna be super embarrassing and Kaede would TOTALLY kick my ass. I should probably shut up then just in case. They like to get in everyone's business so there's a chance they'll hear all this stuff and totally make fun of me. Welp. That's it for now then!! Bye!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wow. I was hoping to learn more about this. Situation. All I'm getting from this is that Shuichi is just a huge fucking dick. Maybe he's just severely mentally ill. That makes a lot of sense too. That's how he acts. Or maybe he's just a fucking idiot. That makes the most sense. He seems like a stupid asshole. I'm starting to think I'm reading too much into this kid and I really shouldn't be as worried about this as I am. Maybe he really is just looking for his friend..maybe he's just. A regular kid. I don't know. I'm starting to get confused and I have other things to worry about..like chemistry. This kid makes my head hurt..he's annoying. I think I need a break from these tapes. I'll probably take a few days to look into Shuichi and Kokichi and everyone else he mentioned. Maybe figure out what ended up happening to Kokichi? That's what I'm most worried about at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CRINE thank u guys for the attention this is getting &lt;33 I never thought anyone would read or enjoy this lolol c: also sorry for the short chapters </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the sycophantic teens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I completely forgot about the year books last night and I only just now looked at them. Shuichi was in there. So were all the other kids he mentioned, but of course the pictures of him and his stupid friend group were all defaced. I wanted to be able to know what this idiot looked like, but now all I have is a weird vague description. Literally only know his hair color, which probably isn't even it's natural color so it's not like it helps at all. It's like he knew someone would want to find out what he looks like so he made it as hard as possible. I can't even begin to imagine how much of a pain in the ass he is. Or was who knows. I'm invested though. Like I said before, I want to know what happened to the Kokichi kid. All I can really do at this point is keep listening.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi again! Miss me? Just kidding!! We don't actually know each other. I don't even think anyone is listening anyways so you couldn't have missed me! If you did that would be kind of weird. Anyways, they haven't released any new information on Kokichi's case and I'm honestly so disappointed!! It's like they aren't even trying to find him!! Like, seriously. They found his bag and that was it. There's no way they gave up on him that quickly. He hasn't even been missing a month!! Honestly, I probably could've figured this out and had him home by now!! UGHHHH!! I really wish I was right about the lucid dreaming thing. I miss him. Like a lot. He was..no. He IS one of my closest friends. I really do care about him!! He's nice and he always has band aids in his pockets and those little travel sized tissue packs in case something happens!! That's so cute!! He's a good person, he really is. Better than most of us..he can barely take care of himself. That's the only thing I really worry about with this stuff. He's small and he's weak, but he's smart too! That makes me feel a bit better. He knows how to get what he wants, and I admire that! He's a good actor. Maybe he could like. Romance his kidnapper so they let him go. I dunno that's what I would do at least. Like oooo mister kidnapper you're so sexy haha don't kill me!! Yeah no that wouldn't work he would probably shoot me. I'm getting side tracked again huh. Okay anyways, Rantaro wants me to hang out with him today. Said he wants to help me or something. I dunno I doubt it he's kinda weird and he lies a lot to get what he wants. He pulls the same stunt constantly with girls at our school so I don't know if I should trust him or not..but he and Ouma were close..maybe he is serious. I dunno I'll talk to him again and see. If he really does want to help then I'm gonna go. I'll do literally anything to help bring him home. Anything. UGHHH I'm being gross again or something. I've been told that I'm gross a lot! Sometimes I get carried away and Kaede says I act like a total creep! I'm not a creep by the way, I just want to help him out in any way I possibly can! Legal or not. Doesn't really matter! I kinda owe him at this point, ya know? He covers for me all the time and he's gotten me and everyone else out of trouble more times than I can count. So if I have to do some cray shit to bring him back home I will!! That's not a joke by the way I actually will. I don't care if I get arrested or something I just want him to be able to come home safe!! His mom is probably so worried about him, and she's old or something so she could get so stressed that she DIES!!! I can't have that!! I'm not actually sure if that's possible, but still!! We can't have him come home to no mom!! That would suck ass. Okay, I have to go now!! I'm gonna call Amami to see whats actually up and probably still go anyways. I don't care if he doesn't actually want to help me, he's going to anyways. Okay bye bye!! Have a good day!!"</p><p>What the actual fuck is up with this kid?? He literally has to be the dumbest person I have ever come across in my entire life holy shit. How can someone be so out of pocket constantly??  Maybe this isn't even real. Maybe the neighbors weird son wanted to make a stupid horror story or something using real people to make it more convincing. It's not even scary either, so if that's the case he failed horribly. This is so stupid. I'm so close to just stopping this. There's no point! He's annoying and doesn't even talk about whats important..I just really wish they would hurry up and get this Kokichi kid back at least. Yeah. I'll stop listening once they find him! Problem solved! Just. Hope it happens soon. I don't know how much longer I can listen to this kid's voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay first, miss listener finally has a name ! i'm gonna call her meko!! second, UGHH thank you guys so so much for the love on this !! i didn't think anyone would like it this much lolz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a precious basket case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!! just a warning this chapter has mentions of intrusive thoughts, s//icide, and m//rder!! please don't read if those make you uncomfortable !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went to go to the next tape, but I noticed something kinda weird? From what I've seen all of them are recorded one day after the other, sometimes two in a day, but the next one had a major jump ahead in time? At least a week or so. It's not really anything big, but it just feels so out of character for him. It makes me feel like something bad happened. Or maybe he just forgot. Maybe he got sent to therapy or something. I like that one best. He clearly needs it. As much as this is bothering me, I'm curious, so I'm obviously going to listen to it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, wow. I haven't been recording much, sorry about that. I did end up going to Rantaro's that day, we didn't actually end up doing anything. It was disappointing. I went home early and he seemed kind of annoyed about that. I didn't really care. He's kind of a dick sometimes, but he has pretty eyes and a nice smile. I wish he didn't suck. I've really not been myself lately. That's why I haven't recorded anything new. My mood just keeps getting worse. Everything feels so horrible right now, especially in our friend group. Kaito's been doing more stupid shit than usual and Kaede is as bitchy as ever. Rantaro is. Rantaro. He's been trying to get in the pants of like. Every girl. I've been getting relatively horrible ideas lately too. I haven't told her yet because she would probably tell my mom again. Her being my therapist, obviously. Kaede has been so rude lately, mostly to me. She keeps smacking me in the head. It makes me want to scream. I'm really starting to hate her. I only really stay friends with her because of the others. If I did something bad to her they would probably attack me again. Rantaro would hate me too. I don't want him to hate me. He's the only real friend I have right now. I know I keep saying he's a dick and I don't like how he doesn't take his shoes off but he's been nicer to me more recently. I feel like we're falling apart. We don't have anyone monitoring us anymore. I just wish we could go back to normal soon. I don't want someone to get hurt. This isn't the first time this has happened, but it was different before. Normally when things like this happen nobody gets too violent or distant. It's normally Kaede getting into a huge argument with someone and then shutting herself out and bottling everything up until she snaps. The worst that's happened was when she broke Kaito's nose. I know she can do worse though. I've seen it, but it was premeditated. She had planned it out before. I only know she planned it because she had run it by me to make sure it would work in her favor. It did. I'm still the only one who know about it. I really don't know how much longer I can keep this up. They keep pushing me and the stupid little voice gets louder every time. I like them. Well. Not Kaede, but the others. I don't wanna be a bad person, I try my best to be good and well behaved, but it's so hard sometimes. Like now. Every time I see her I want to grab her hair or hit her or something, but I can't. I'm not like that..I can't be like that. I've been writing down all my bad thoughts too. My therapist told me to do that when I first started seeing her. It doesn't really help me. It kinda makes them worse. Seeing them written down makes me feel like it's easier to carry out. Knowing that I have the ability to do some of these things isn't helping either. I don't know how many more tapes I'm going to record. I would prefer to get away with something if I were to eventually do it, and recording these tapes would only be evidence. I'm not that stupid. Everyone thinks I am but I'm really not. They all think I'm weak and careless. They're all wrong. They should know that by now, but I don't think they could give less of a fuck. One day they will, though. They'll see that I'm not just a freak or a perv, which I'm not. I wish people would stop saying things like that about me. It hurts. Even Kaito and Kaede say it. I thought they were my friends. I don't think friends are supposed to say things like that about their friends. I just wish they would shut the fuck up for two seconds. Do they not realize how stupid and annoying they sound? They try so hard to be intimidating, but nobody is scared of them. Not even kokichi. Oh. Right. That reminds me. They found him. He's dead. They said it was suicide, but I won't fucking believe that. He wouldn't kill himself. Yeah, he ran away a lot and hated his family and definitely got bullied a lot, but he never hurt himself. He told me he wouldn't ever do anything like that because he doesn't want to be in any kind of pain. He said he wouldn't kill himself either because he was too young and he wasn't ready to die. Not only that but his biggest fear was dying. I fucking hate cops.  Someone doesn't just disappear without warning, only to turn up dead four weeks later in the fucking woods if they killed themselves. Someone did this to him and I'm going to find out who. He didn't deserve this. He was a good person..he's never done a single thing wrong to anyone. It shouldn't have been him. We needed him..we still need him. This isn't fair."</p><p> </p><p>Jesus fucking christ. I. I mean. At least he's in therapy. God this kid is literally deranged. I feel bad for him though..to lose such a close friend in such a horrible way..I couldn't imagine. Part of me is still hoping none of this is real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UGHHH i actually liked this chapter a lot more than others </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. shut your dirty mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't understand how I had ever doubted the fact that this kid was out of his mind. At least he is..or was in therapy. I don't even know if this kid could even be alive anymore. Or not in a mental institution. The second one would probably make more sense I guess. He seems like he needs help. Maybe a new therapist or something.  I feel like it's worth mentioning there's another jump in the tapes. It really bothers me how fast this kid changed. I understand hurting because he lost a close friend, but the way he acted..how he was talking about his friends? That didn't feel right..I don't want to keep listening, but part of me can't forget about the tapes. So of course I'm going to listen to them...</p><p> </p><p>"I've been trying so hard to figure this out. I know it's someone we know, it has to be. I'm doing almost everything I can..I even started following him home again. He caught me though so I had to stop..I don't want him to start spreading rumors about me..or ruin anything we have. He's so kind to me and I can't mess that up. Kaede is still hitting me a lot. I'm so close to fighting back..I wish she would just leave me alone. She knows how we all felt about Kokichi..yet she's still being so insensitive. She keeps calling me a baby and it's getting really annoying. If she keeps this up I'm going to do something about it. I don't care it they get mad at me, she can't keep doing this shit and expect me not to get upset about it. I'm starting to think she had something to do with this..she doesn't seem to care at all that he's dead. He's not coming back he's gone and we can't get him back and she doesn't care at all. We lost him. And it's all her fault. I know it is. He would still be here. He would still be here laughing with us..she took him away from us..she had to have. How could she be so selfish? So disgusting? After everything. He trusted her..he relied on her and she took advantage of that..I hope she rots in hell..shit. No no no I can't act on feelings alone..that wouldn't be right. That never ends up working out for me anyways..I'll try to get a confession out of her before I do it. If I act out, only to be wrong, it would be stupid. I can't mess something up like this. Not again. It'll be different this time. No interference. Nobody to get in my way. It'll be flawless. Perfect..and everything will be okay again. I just need to get her to admit it..I'll make sure it's on recording too, just in case someone finds out..like Rantaro. He's so fucking nosy. If I can keep him from finding out then everything should go smoothly..I could use his help though..he's smarter than he looks..and he's a lot stronger than I am. Him and Kaito are the only two who can actually hold Kaede down, and I can't get Kaito's help in this. He's too emotionally attatched to Kaede, so he would just get in the way. Not to mention I don't wanna have to clean up after two. I could, but I don't want to do extra work if I don't need to. I think the best bet is to get Rantaro to help me, but there's the risk that he'll say no. Maybe even turn me in, too. I'll have to weigh my options. I'm done talking about this for now. It's not worth the risk. Bye! I'll probably be with them on the next one, maybe just Kaede. We'll see."</p><p> </p><p>Is he..is he planning what I think he's planning? No no no he can't be. I'm just. I'm overthinking. He's out of his mind, definitely, but. He wouldn't kill someone..especially not a friend of his..right? Right..I hope. I really really hope this is all some sick joke..it has to be. If it's not. I don't want to be a part of whatever the fuck it is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI!! omg i'm so so sorry about such a short update </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. what a lovely time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello again!! I haven't talked to you in a bit, did you miss me? I missed you!! Just kidding! I don't even know who you are or if anyone is even listening. I hope someone is, because I have a HUUUGE surprise and it would be a shame if nobody got to hear it..anyways! Me and Kaede are hanging out today! I'm BEYOND excited!! I have so many fun things planned!! She tried to invite the others, but they were all busy! Too bad, I would have loved to have them with us. Especially Kokichi..he would totally love what I have planned!! Ugh he's such a loser sometimes though..but it's okay!! I'm sure if he saw the surprise too he would love it!! I can't keep talking for longer, sorry about that, but I'm heading to see Kaede now!! Don't want her to get too suspicious! Bye for now!"</p><p> </p><p>I paused the recording and slipped the recorder into my bag. Today had to go perfect. It can't go wrong, I can't mess this up. Not again. She barely trusts me and I think she knows what I'm planning. I don't really care though. She deserves it. She's guilty. I keep her around knowing what she did to him. I hate her. I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her. She deserves to rot. She deserves to burn. I'm going to make sure it happens. I've been planning this for so long..I'm so..so excited for this..I've never wanted to do something more in my life. I've been waiting in my car for the past hour..everything is ready..all that's left to do is to get her to admit she's the one who did it. Then nobody will hate me..I won't be bad like her..I'm not bad. I don't want to be bad. I'm a good person..I'm doing this for Kokichi. This is for him.</p><p>I've made up my mind. I'm going to do this. Nothing is going to get in my way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHA hey lawl sorry for disappearing for a few months </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>